Roadblocks and checkpoints
Roadblocks and checkpoints are a method of police and military security implementation on roads in the Just Cause game series. Not to be confused with Military base outposts. Just Cause In San Esperito, the roadblocks are set up by the San Esperito Police Department from Heat level 3. A roadblock has some anti-vehicle obstacles; 2 policemen (one with a shotgun) and either a Huerta Mesa, or a Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special parked in the middle. Those anti-vehicle obstacles are very ineffective and are easily pushed out of the way by any car. Roadblocks are also set up by anyone who controls a settlement when you're trying to liberate it. Some of these roadblocks are smaller and weaker and others are massive barricades composed of concrete blocks. They also have yellow traffic markers on them to warn vehicles. These roadblocks can stop any ground vehicle. Even the 8-wheeled Ballard series armored vehicles will get stuck on them. However, they can be blown up. Three roadblocks appear in missions: *Devil's Drop Zone has a unique roadblock consisting of concrete blocks on the sides of the road and a Scando Track Loader Extreme parked in the middle of the road. The roadblock is guarded by 6 soldiers wielding Aviv Scarabs. The bulldozer can't be entered and has to be blown up. This is the only roadblock of its kind. *The race "Deliverance" has the only non-law-enforcement related roadblock in the Just Cause game series. A road is closed as a part of some construction work. There's one or sometimes two Scando Track Loader Extremes, several workers and some logs. It's easy to drive past them, but they'll cost you a few seconds from the race. *The road on the southern side of the Secret Police headquarters is blocked during the mission Dismissed Without Honors. Glitches Main article: Just Cause Bugs and glitches. * A vehicle can get stuck on a roadblock during a Liberation and start draining its health, inevitably blowing the barricade up. This saves you grenades and ammunition. Gallery (JC1) San Esperito Police Roadblock.png|A roadblock at Heat 3. DDZ Roadblock.jpg|Unique roadblock in Devil's Drop Zone. JC1 demo darker vehicles and roadblock.png|A liberation roadblock in the Just Cause Demo. Just Cause 2 Similar to Military base outposts, the Panau Military has set up checkpoints to serve as a kind of border control-style way of reducing crime in Panau. However, under closer inspection, the soldiers don't seem to be stopping cars, let alone checking them. The military probably gets random civilians from cars for minor offences or nothing at all. The checkpoints also serve as a barricade to stop the criminal factions from entering the settlement. They consist of cones set up in the middle of the road, some Czech hedgehog-type anti-tank obstacles and other assorted items. There's never enough of these to actually form a continuous line and are therefore useless. There's always an military vehicle present and several soldiers walking around. They are usually seen with a civilian car pulled over and the cars occupants apprehended. Oddly, when you drive past them in Heat or speeding (therefore going in heat), they will not pursue you. Vehicles *Chepachet PVD - Military. *Hamaya GSY650 - Military. *Hamaya Oldman - Stopped civilian car. *MV Quartermaster - Military. *MV V880 - Military. *Sakura Aquila City - Stopped civilian car. *Sakura Aquila Space - Stopped civilian car. *Wilforce Range X - Military. *Wilforce Trek II - Military. *Wilforce Trekstar - Military. Locations It's not known how many there are, but probably well into the hundreds, if not even thousands. *Entry/exit roads of most Settlements in Panau. *Some are located at remote Gas stations in Panau; Markets and crossroads. *The checkpoint at the Unnamed market at X:9400; Y:7620 is set up even on the Panau Motorway/Highway System. Gallery (JC2) Military roadblock or checkpoint (JC2).png|Approaching a checkpoint with a Marten Storm III-2. Unnamed roadstop at X-5580; Y-18850 (1).png|A typical checkpoint at a Panauan settlement. This one is at the Unnamed roadstop at X:5580; Y:18850. Unnamed market at X-9400 Y-7620.png|The Unnamed market at X:9400; Y:7620 has a checkpoint on the Panau Motorway/Highway System. Just Cause 3 Roadblocks The Medici Military is known to use Weimaraner W3 cars and rarely CS Odjur armoured vehicles as a part of roadblocks. The D.R.M. also forms roadblocks using Stria Facoceros. Strangely D.R.M. roadblocks can spawn in regions where the D.R.M. has no control, namely north of the wall. Locations *In some missions. *Sometimes completely randomly during or after Heat or after leaving a base during Liberation. If it spawns on a traffic-spawning road, Civilians will try to drive past them and sometimes even ram their way through. *If a settlement is liberated and there's a car leaving the settlement across a bridge, then the military will set up a roadblock on the far side of the bridge. *Somewhere in Insula Fonte is a bridge that has a Medici Military roadblock on one end and a Rebellion roadblock at the other. Both roadblocks have two cars and a few soldiers. This occurs during a certain point in the storyline and does not last long. *At high levels of heat, you can very rarely run into a roadblock with dual CS Odjurs. The below screenshot of this is from one of the game trailers, where the armored vehicles didn't attack Rico, as the Stria Obrero managed to pass through the roadblock with no serious harm. In the game however, they do attack the player with their Vehicle mounted weapons. Checkpoints Many bases and outposts in Medici feature checkpoints on their entry roads. These usually include an Urga Vulkan in a pillbox with a weapons rack and an Urga Szturm 63A, and some include large metal gates and/or a small shelter with a vehicle spawn location, ranging in size from a Pavouk U-15 to a CS Odjur based on the vehicle spawn group. This style of checkpoint is also sometimes found away from bases on civilian roads, one of the most notable locations being along parts of the large four-laned ringroad around Insula Fonte. Some checkpoints also spawn without a pillbox, such as the one located in central western Capite Est near the bridge to Insula Striate. A randomly spawning Roadside event can involve a stopped civilian vehicle with the driver being detained by one D.R.M. and one Medici Military recruit. The civilian vehicle is always random, but the D.R.M. vehicle is always a Stria Facocero. Some towns also have Medici Military soldiers in an Urga Szturm 63A or near another vehicle throughout sections of the town acting as checkpoints before Liberation. Gallery (JC3) JC3 roadblock.png|CS Odjur unable to stop a Stria Obrero truck. Note that this roadblock can only be seen very rarely at high levels of heat. JC3 Medici Military Police.jpg|A roadblock with two Weimaraner W3 cars. JC3 Roadblocks (military and DRM).png|Two roadblocks, one right after the other. Near some Military base outpost. Rebel outpost with a doppler radar.png|A Rebellion controlled checkpoint out of settlement limits somewhere in Massos. CS Odjur roadblock.JPG|This roadblock is very rare to come upon. CS Odjur Roadblock Vulture.PNG|A CS Odjur roadblock at Vulture. JC3 Roadside event (D.R.M. is arresting someone).jpg|A civilian in a Stria Toro being pulled over by the D.R.M. as a random Roadside event. Just Cause 4 *Heat no longer has distinct levels in JC4, but the Black Hand has been seen to set up roadblocks at "lower levels". *The mission Aeropuerto Scramble features several roadblocks that each consist of a row of trucks and random items used to block the gaps between the vehicles. Oddly one of the items is always a vehicle trailer with a ramp. Also, these roadblocks have a helicopter above them. *The mission Scene: Axman's Juggernaut also has roadblocks, that again have a ramp among them. *The mission Windwalker: Diversion has some roadblocks that consist of Warrior Offroader cars, a helicopter above them and occasionally a tank behind them. Vehicles *Warrior Offroader *Cavalry Armored Truck *Vagabundo Buggy Aeropuerto Scramble (roadblock).png|As seen in the mission Aeropuerto Scramble. Windwalker Diversion (tank delivery).png|As seen in the mission Windwalker: Diversion. Scene Axman's Juggernaut (roadblock).png|As seen in the mission Scene: Axman's Juggernaut. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Just Cause Locations